fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
Powers are a higher-ranking choir of strong warrior angels that are the highest in the hierarchy of the second sphere of angels, collaborating with the Principalities just below the Cherubim, Archangels, and Oracle. The Power were created as warriors to keep the lower angels in line. They answer to the Higher Angels and their loyalty is to no one save for God and to Michael. The leader of the Powers is Camael. Early History Creation After the creation of the Higher Angels, God then creates the Powers, as their job are to keep the the Middle and Lower Angels in line and order, teaching the Malakhim how to fight and making sure that the lower sphere of angels know their place and footing in the Holy Host. The Powers are a choir of warrior angels that make up the very elite of Heaven's forces. The only angels in the angelic hierarchy that were said to be stronger were the Cherubim and Archangels themselves, as well as Oracle. The Powers loyalty is to no one save for God and to Michael. Lucifer's Rebellion After humanity is created and Lucifer defies God, most of the Powers joined the rebel archangel, but like their other archangel and cherubim superiors, a majority of other Powers remained indifferent to Lucifer and his crusade against God. Characteristics Created by God and taught by Oracle and the other Higher Angels to keep the lower angels in line an order, the Powers are a ruthless group of elite angels. Oracle describes that while the Principalities are the brains of keeping lower angels in line, the Powers are the brawns. Some members of the Powers are so arrogant that they have been known to, at times, challenge and question their superiors, even ones in the Archangels position. Despite this, when it comes to God and Oracle, they know their place in the celestial chain of command. Powers and Abilities Although a species of angels below the Higher Angels and as the highest ranking angels of the second sphere, the Powers are incredibly powerful angels, endowed all the basic and usual angelic powers and abilities that their younger kin possess, though to a higher degree as they are remarkable much stronger in raw power and capability. In addition, as second sphere of angels on the celestial hierarchy, the Powers have powers and abilities that surpass those under them. They are one of the strongest angels in Heaven. * Immense Power: As the highest class of the second sphere of angels, the Powers are immensely powerful celestial beings, possessing more power than Malakhim, Dominions, and the Lower Angels. The Powers are also powerful enough to even challenge their superiors, the Cherubim. * Immense Knowledge: Powers have a great understanding of the universe, better than that of the Malakhim. The Powers know many spells and rituals, especially ones to summon lesser angels to their presence. However, their knowledge is inferior to the Higher Angels and to God. * Immortality: Like all angels, Powers are immortal, able to live forever, do not age or grow old, never die from the passing of time, get sick, and are also immune to aging, diseases, toxins, viruses, poisons, illnesses and sicknesses and cannot be harmed or be killed by Earthly human conventional weapons. ** Invulnerability: Like most angels, Powers cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weapons that would be fatal to humans and other supernatural beings like demons and monsters, but can only be harmed by weapons and objects that can harm angels. They can only be killed by something angelic: such as an angels' sword, holy fire, Enochian magic, and Archangels. Physical Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As being a powerful group of angels, the Powers possess a greater degree of physical and holy strength than most other angels, making them stronger than humans, malakhim, and they are even incredibly strong enough to fight and even stab their superiors,Cherubs. Whilst they are not the strongest of angels, Powers can prove a match for the higher-ranking angels if they gain the upper hand in battle. Oracle described them as far more dangerous than the Malakhim. * Wings: They can unfurl their enormous feathery wings from their upper backs to protect them from gunfire. ** Flight: Powers can manifest a set of wings along with their bodies and can use them to fly at their will. ** Wing Blades: Their feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh. ** Wing Shields: Their wings protect them from the gunfire, swords, blades, crossbow arrows, and knives. * Fighting: As their job is to keep the lower angels on line, Powers are skilled fighters. * Wall-Crawling: Powers can climb walls with their bare hands. Spiritual/Magical Powers * Healing: Powers are able to heal wounds possessed by humans. One was able to heal an angel's wound from a fallen angel. * Teleportation: Powers can be and instantly and effectively transport themselves to anywhere at a thought, so long as the place is not sigil-mark protected. Some of them can do so silently if they wished, as shown when one Power appeared behind Uriel and tried to catch him off-guard to kill him. * Resurrection: Powers can bring people back from the dead. * Advanced Smiting: The Powers hold the ability to kill most beings with a touch, even able to kill a Turok-Han but only after severing its head. Mental Abilities * Telepathy: Powers can hear most other angels' conversations in her mind, listening in on "angel radio", and can also read the minds of humans, ghosts, and most monsters. * Angel Summoning: An ability unique to themselves, Powers possess the unique ability to summon lower angels and infuse them into the bodies of various humans. * Telekinesis: Powers can move objects and people with their mind. * Pyrokinesis: Powers can control and manipulate fire. One Power once caused enough fire to trigger an explosion. * Angelic Wave Tapping: The Powers are able to easily listen in on the waves of communication between angels, including their enemies and even private ones between two angels through meditation. Weaknesses Despite being a powerful group of angels and while holding a great deal of strength, the Powers are not invincible and possess the standard angel weaknesses. They have an array of vulnerabilities typical to angels. * God: As their creator, God can kill any angel, therefore including the Powers. * Death: As the angel of death, Death can kill any being. ** Death's Scythe: Death's Scythe can kill anything, including the Powers. * Oracle: Being the Original Angel, Oracle can kill any angel under him, including Powers. * Archangels: As the second highest celestials, Archangels can kill Powers. * Cherubim: As their superiors, Cherubim can kill Powers. However, the Powers are strong enough to fight Cherubs. * Empyrean Steel: Powers can be slain by empyrean weapons. ** Original Angel Blade: Can kill nearly anything. ** Archangel Blades: As more powerful versions of angel blades, Archangel Blades can kill Powers. ** Angel Blade: Powers can be killed by an angel blade. * Malakhim: Even though the Powers are their superiors, Malakhim are strong enough to fight the Powers. * Enochian Sigils: Powers can't travel anywhere that is covered in enochian sigils. * Holy Fire: Ignited Holy Oil can severely hurt or even kill them. Being in a ring of holy fire will have them trapped. Known Powers * Camael is the eldest, strongest, and leader of the Powers. He is a wise and strong commander of those he leads and has, to a point, tolerance for some disloyalty. It even could be said that there is no other angel in Heaven whose loyalty to the Archangel Michael is greater than Camael's. He also seems to know secrets and things about Michael that few others do. However, whilst Camael is still loyal to Michael, it seems as if he has developed a great degree of fondness and respect for Oracle to the point that he seems to have been taken under his wing. * Hester is another fellow members of the Powers in charge of her own garrison and the only known female member of the Powers, as well as Camael's second in command. She is a skilled warrior with a very serious nature and will not allow herself a moment to let her mind not be on the mission at hand. She is one of the few that can question Camael with his full tolerance. She has little understanding of humor and even less of a tolerance for laziness. * Furiad is another member of the Powers and Camael's hot-headed third in command to the Powers. A mighty warrior and a stern follower of Camael. Despite being hot-headed, he could keep a cool head in battle and make wise decisions in the midst of action as when he prevented a demon to be exorcised so as to question it. Furiad has been known to use some sarcasm from time to time. He doesn't tolerate traitors and appears to have little personal trust of Malakhim. * Bartholomew is another members of the Powers. Though a warrior with a no-nonsense mentality, he is always portrayed as being a calm and collected individual that doesn't mind doing his duty no matter how big or how small it may be from leading an important mission to showing someone to their room. * Malachi is the youngest and most impulsive member of the Powers. Like the Powers, he is loyal to Michael and has a fondness for good and decent people. He has worked alongside the Powers for as long as he has existed. Category:Angels Category:Species